User blog:Groovy1960/Lovesick Sponge: Chapter Three
Hello.... ahem, It's me again XD I was brainstorming and daydreaming until I came up with... well, this chappy 8D XD Hope you enjoy it :) Lovesick Sponge It was now midafternoon as the dazed SpongeBob was dragging his feet on his way back to his pineapple. He didn't want to leave, as he loved nothing more than working at his beloved Krusty Krab. But after the shockwave of strange emotions and behavior had hit him like a ton of bricks, He just had to get away from it. He tried to forget everything that happened as he approached the door to his house. Just then, Patrick spotted him and walked over. "Hey, SpongeBob" greeted Patrick. "Oh, hey Pat! boy, am I glad to see you" said SpongeBob with a smile. Patrick looked behind him, then left to right. "Why? did I miss something?" He cluelessly asked. His spongy friend let out a small laugh "Oh, no nothing. Wanna come inside? I think I still have some seahorse milk in the fridge!" He offered, giving him a friendly nudge with his elbow. "OH BOY!" His pink friend giggled and clapped his hands together like a toddler. ~French Narrator~ '' "A few moments later". Patrick sat at the kitchen table as SpongeBob grabbed the milk from his fridge, as well as a glass from one of the cabinets. "Ya know, it's not right having milk without a little ''something something. ''You got anymore of those acorn cookies?" asked Patrick casually. It seems the word ''acorn had dragged on a little too long when SpongeBob heard it. "Acorn?" '''He asked with eyes as wide as jellyfish fields. "Yeah, you know, the ones Sandy made?" said Patrick. He just stared like a deer caught in headlights. He also didn't seem to notice himself missing the glass cup completely, pouring the milk all over the table. Pat didn't seem to mind, though, as he stuck his head under the flow and opened his mouth wide. The sound of Patrick's loud gulping snapped SpongeBob out of his trance. "Hey! save some for me, will ya?" He snapped. Patrick scoffed "Well, excuse me for taking advantage of you wanting to waste a perfectly good beverage!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Huh?" said SpongeBob. He was suddenly hit with the realization that it was happening to him again as he felt something wet drip down onto his socks. He laughed nervously. "Ha ha ha, silly me... uh, G-Gary! could you bring me a towel?" He shouted. Just then, Gary slithered into view with a towel draped over his shell. "Thanks, buddy" said SpongeBob, grabbing the towel and wiping up the table. "Meow? (are you feeling alright?)" cooed Gary. "Of course, Gare Bear! I couldn't possibly feel any better" He replied, trying to mentally erase what had just taken place in front of his friend. "So do you have anymore of those cookies or what?" asked Patrick with a blank expression. "What cookies?" asked the sponge. "The '''acorn '''ones! Gah, fine! it seems like you don't want to share with your best friend!" He said angrily, getting up from the table and marching out of the kitchen. "Pat, wait!" pleaded SpongeBob as he chased after him. Patrick turned around. "I'm sorry, buddy. I've just been feeling...erm... a little ''not ''myself lately" He nervously chuckled. Just then, Gary slithered back into the room, "Meow? (But you just said how you "couldn't possibly" feel any better?)" "Well, yes that ''is ''true Gary. But it's not like I feel '''bad, '''necessarily" said the sponge, placing his hands on his square hips. "Well, whatever it is, it needs to be checked out" said Patrick with a dull expression. SpongeBob waved him off with his hand, "Pshhh, I'm probably just going through Krabby Patty withdrawls. after all, I haven't had one in over three hours" He said with a smug smile, being ever-so sure of himself. ''RING RING! the house shell phone went off. SpongeBob walked over to the table next to the couch. "Yeh-llow?" He answered with a grin, his eyes shut for a few moments. "SpongeBob?" said a familiar voice with a texan accent. His eyes flew open at the sound of that voice. "U-uh...hello, S-Sandy" He gulped, breaking into a sweat "What's happenin'?" He asked, his voice nearly catching in his throat. "Oh, I was just checkin' up on you" said Sandy on the other end. "C-checking up? why, whatever for? heh heh..." "''What for? ''well you were actin' stranger than a possum in a potato sack race! is there somethin' wrong?" "W-well no, of course not!" He lied through his two buck teeth. "Well...okay, if you're sure..." She said, knowing full well that something wasn't quite right with her friend. "Of course I'm sure! ha ha. Gee, it was really nice of you to check up on me, S-Sandy... I.." Patrick and Gary watched in amazement as he nervously twirled the phone cord around his fingers. "Well anyhow, There's this big science convention comin' up next week at Goo Lagoon. and I was hopin' you would go with me?" She asked casually. "G-go? with you?" He stuttered. "Well ''duh! ''why do you think I'm askin' in the first place? so do you wanna go?" "S-sure! that sounds like fun. Science, whoo!" He awkwardly cheered. "Okay then...." She said slowly. "And I was thinkin' maybe we could go see a movie afterward?" She asked. "Sounds great!" He said with a crooked smile. "Great! see ya then!" She said happily. "Ha ha! yeah, see ya..." When the agonizing conversation had finally ended, He placed the phone back on the hook. "Ahh, nothing like a good ole' friendly conversation to lighten your mood, huh?" said SpongeBob, trying his best to sweep the awkwardness under the rug. He noticed the starfish and snail staring at him. "What?" He asked them. To that simple question, Patrick pointed down towards the sandy floor where the sponge stood. He looked down to see a massive puddle of sweat drenching the ground around his feet. "Aw, Barnacles" He blurted out. Someone definitely needed a visit from the doctor. '''Well, that was chapter three. I have no idea how many more chapters this will go on, as I keep coming up with more and more ideas. So we'll see where this goes :P let me know what you thought down below. Thanks for reading! ' '''~Swift Category:Blog posts